


Stupid Stories

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Friendship, Other, Possible Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Building a friendship with mostly-silent ninja is hard, but at least he cares.Written for my Overwatch imagines blog. (tactivalvisor76. )





	Stupid Stories

        He scared you when you first met. All fury, pain, and intense sadness. Genji was a complicated man with a past so horrific you cried the first time you heard about it.

        Genji always kept to himself but you were drawn to him. You couldn’t understand why you always seemed to gravitate to him, you just always found yourself seeking his company. Genji wasn’t exactly friendly though, he wouldn’t even glance your way but you sat there and spoke to him anyways day after day. You would talk about stupid things like how Tracer had gotten stuck in a tree during your last mission or how you wanted to steal McCree’s hat just to see if he was hiding a bald spot, just casual one sided conversations. Genji would never interrupt you or tell you to stop, he would sit there unfazed, like you didn’t exist, but you knew he was listening.

        You were late seeing Genji today, detained by the medical staff, but you plopped down on the bench next to him as usual. You had just launched yourself into a story about Reinhardt when Genji interrupted you.

        “Why are you injured?” Genji’s voice surprised you. You hadn’t expected him to speak so it took you a moment to get the answer out of your mouth.

        “Huh? Oh! I got captured during my last mission. I made a stupid mistake and ended up being taken hostage and interrogated. It’s not nearly as bad as it looks.” Both arms were wrapped in bandages, bandaids covering all the gashes on your face and hands, and a black eye to top it off, you looked a mess but it truly wasn’t as bad as it seemed. “Soon as Angela is back, I won’t look like a half-wrapped mummy.” You said looking Genji in the face. You were suddenly taken aback. Genji looked absolutely furious.

        “You should quit Overwatch.” Genji hissed out before standing up and marching off soundlessly leaving you to absorb his words and the anger he’d directed at you. Sitting alone in your usual spot, you pressed your injured hands to your face and cried.

        You didn’t know what to do now. You’d pissed off Genji and felt the best course of action was to just leave him alone. You quit looking for him when you went to report to Commander Reyes, you didn’t visit the spot Genji always rested at, and you didn’t dare look his direction during work. It hurt, to you, he was a friend and the brightest part of your day. Adjusting was hard.

        Angela arrived back on base a few days later and got you healed up. You felt a ton better physically but emotionally you felt awful and Angela could tell. You told her about your interaction with Genji when she asked.

        “It sounds like he’s just worried about you.” Angela said wisely.

        “If you could’ve seen the anger in his eyes, I don’t think you’d say that.” You sighed. “He was probably extremely angry because I was captured, I could have given critical information to our enemies and he more than likely sees that as a huge issue.”

        “I suppose. Either way, try not to let it bother you too much. And get some rest, no offense, but you look pretty terrible.” Angela said noticing how exhausted you looked.

        “Sure thing, doc.” You said with a smile.

        Taking Angela’s advice you headed off to your quarters. The only issue was you had to pass Genji’s usual hang out. This area was always deserted during the day which is why he always hung out there. Your only hope was to pray he wasn’t there just this once.

        Turning the corner your fears were realized as Genji sat on the same bench as always staring out the window. You knew he was aware you were there. He didn’t have to look at you to know. Gathering yourself up you pushed on down the hall, acting as if Genji himself didn’t exist. You were half a step past him when his hand shot out and stopped you. You slowly turned to look at him. He didn’t seem angry or if he was he was hiding it well.

        “D-did you need something?” You asked, tripping over your words slightly.

        “You look better.” His words were clipped but polite, his hand letting go of your arm.

        “Ah, thanks. Angela really is a miracle worker.” You replied. Genji’s eyes slid from you back out the window. You took this as an end to your conversation and turned to leave.

        “Tell me something stupid.” Genji’s voice was soft, the softest you’d ever heard it and for some reason it made your heart squeeze slightly. With a small smile, you sat lightly on the bench beside Genji and launched into another dumb story.


End file.
